


We Get Down in the World Below

by rakkel



Series: My Hands, Your Bones [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Finale, Rimming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Teasing, This got surprisingly sappy in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: The seven birds are together once more for a gala celebrating one year since the Story and Song.Taako drinks too much and makes things awkward.





	We Get Down in the World Below

The day of Story and Song was exactly one year ago. The year had been spent rebuilding, reconnecting, and relaxing because (as Taako put it) they'd fucking earned it. Saving the world was no easy task. 

The relationships between the seven members of the IPRE had been severely damaged due to the drastic actions Lucretia had taken. Though at first, it seemed impossible to reconnect, they were a tight-knit group once more. Part of it was because they had so much history that they were naturally drawn toward each other. Part of it was a necessity, as nobody else truly understood the horror of everyone everywhere knowing _everything_ about them. It was rough and having friends that understood it helped a lot. 

Tonight, however, they were being celebrated for their accomplishments. The Bureau of Benevelonce had transformed into an extravagant banquet hall for the evening. The Gala was a red carpet, black-tie event that all the elites from Faerun would travel to. The Seven Birds would be featured, honored guests for the crowd to admire and engage in polite discussion. 

For the most part, the seven members of the IPRE were agreeable. The twins mocked the whole occasion, of course, saying that if they wanted to be ogled and objectified they'd hit up the local bar. It was Barry and Kravitz that talked them into compliance, bringing their focus to the admiration and attention they would receive just for being there, which admittedly, did sound kind of nice. 

On the night of the Gala, they all arrived at the red carpet individually or in pairs. Davenport arrived first, wearing a navy blue suit. He still held the air of importance and the demeanor of a captain, even to the strangers that met him. Lucretia was next, trading her typical modest clothing for a slightly less modest dress. The gown was floor length and elegant, dainty sleeves resting on her shoulders and a neckline just deep enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Magnus and Merle arrived together. They'd each worn a simple black tuxedo, though Merle's was a touch too big, and Magnus's was slightly too tight. Lup and Barry arrived together, of course. Barry had traded his blue jeans for black slacks and a blazer. Lup wore a black gown that plunged in the neckline and had a slit reaching her hip along the side. When she walked, the whole gown seemed to shimmer with glitter. Taako arrived shortly after, Kravitz at his side, and it quickly became apparent that he had coordinated his outfit with both Lup and Kravitz. His gown was the same as Lup's, except it was golden and the slit was on the other hip. Kravitz wore a black suit with glittering gold adornments to match his date, complete with golden clasps around the thick locks of his hair. 

All in all, the honored guests looked and felt amazing. While they had received adequate fame for their achievements, this was an event specifically to celebrate them despite the hardships they'd faced. This was simple admiration, something they could appreciate. Nobody would later ask them for favors, ask them to use their fame for some ulterior motive. It was a refreshing change of pace for the crew, which allowed them to relax more so than they typically would. 

***

Maybe the complimentary champagne wasn't supposed to be endless, but frankly, Taako was in too deep to care. He gracefully lifted his third glass off the waiter's tray as they walked past. His mind was alight with music and bright lights and sparkles. His own, his sister's, even Kravitz's. Taako giggled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, throwing a flirtatious wink his way. 

Kravitz smiled knowingly, but with a polite distance due to the public nature of the event. "Dove, perhaps you shouldn't drink so much at such a formal event," he suggested, fondly squeezing Taako's hand. The elf laughed and brought his glass back to his lips, and that settled that. 

The two had split up along the way. Taako made his rounds through the room, engaging in polite but halfhearted discussions with the patrons, but he always backed out when they started asking questions about the cycles, the Starblaster, details they had no business knowing. He crossed paths with his friends a good number of times, all of them trying to participate with the audience to the best of their ability. It was always tough to come face to face with the fact that they had no secrets. Several of his friends had made eye contact, speaking to each other in that undefinable, silent way they did. Spend a hundred years together, and you'd develop a secret language with your friends, too. 

Despite the formal atmosphere and the intrusive questions, Taako was genuinely enjoying himself. Maybe it was the booze, or the opportunity to dress to the nines, or even Kravitz giving him smirks and sidelong glances all night, but he was having fun. 

Of course, maybe that was because of his friends. Maybe it was because of Magnus. 

The fighter had remained beefy during his year off, keeping in shape through his rebuilding efforts. He filled out that tuxedo _nicely_ , Taako thought, watching from behind as Magnus laughed his booming laugh and patted the guest on the back. That guy could make anyone feel like they were special. Taako smiled fondly, shifting his gaze around the room to find Kravitz watching him with a smirk on his face. Taako blushed, looking away. Damn reaper, not everything was about sex. But Kravitz had brought it to Taako's attention, and his mind fixated like it had forgotten everything else. He grabbed another drink and found a new rando to talk to. 

HIs gaze kept returning to Magnus. Magnus's large arms straining against the fabric of his tux. Magnus's thick neck, refusing to allow the top button of his shirt to be closed. Taako's eyes lingered too long on the human's thighs. He could feel his own heart beating faster, but he was too out of it. Was it possible that Magnus was even beefier than he remembered? He hadn't seen him in a couple weeks, sure, but damn. The guy was a fucking tank. Taako swallowed and forced himself to look away. 

After distracting himself with guests for a few more minutes, Tako found himself orbiting Magnus. Fuck it, they were friends, it'd be weird if he avoided him, right? With that in mind, Taako grabbed two glasses of champagne and brought one to the object of his attention. Magnus turned that bright, warm smile on him and Taako was stunned for the slightest of moments. He made some funny comment, then Magnus was laughing, touching his arm, _touching him_. Taako's skin burned where the fighter had been. Magnus was so _warm_. 

***

Finally, it was time for Lucretia to make her speech. The Seven had designated seating arrangements near the front of the stage. Taako put his head down and hurried to his position, plopping down on Kravitz' lap. Inappropriate, his ass. 

"Krav, baby, do you wanna get out of here," he asked lowly, tilting his head back. "Magnus has been driving me wild all night." As if on cue, Taako felt the familiar twitch of an erection starting to form beneath him. He laughed. "He must be getting to you too, huh," Taako asked, turning to grin at Kravitz. Except, that wasn't Kravitz behind him. It wasn't the reaper's cold skin beneath his legs, his drunk brain slowly realized. He was staring at the shocked and dumbfounded face of Magnus Burnsides, human fighter. He was sitting on his lap while the fighter popped a boner. Holy shit. 

Taako let out an indignant squawk and jumped up, rushing directly to the exit with no respect to Lucretia's speech. He couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing to his face. Kravitz came jogging out mere moments later. 

"Taa-"

"Take us home. Now."

Kravitz was summoning his scythe at once, not one to argue when Taako looked so distressed.

The very instant the two of them on safely inside their own home, Taako whipped around and pressed Kravitz against the nearest wall. He clumsily brought their lips together, teeth clacking before the kiss took hold. Taako's hands immediately started pushing up against Kravitz' clothes, trying to get them off without separating their mouths. 

"Taako, please," Kravitz said, huffing out a laugh as he broke the contact. "I thought you were upset. What happened?" 

Taako huffed impatiently, gripping Kravitz' hair and bringing their mouths back together bruisingly hard. Kravitz' hands settled on Taako's hips, and for just a few moments he kissed back in earnest. Until Taako got impatient again. He backed away to pull his dress off. "Bed!" 

"Please, Taako, give me some context for this behavior. Not that I don't enjoy it, I'm just worried. I heard you scream, and then you demanded to be brought home... You only wanted sex?" Kravitz reached up to help Taako out of his dress, a hand on the small of his back to lead him to the bedroom. 

Taako rolled his eyes. "Magnus, okay? He's so fucking- and I accidentally- and he- and I-" Taako huffed again. They were in the master bedroom now. Taako dropped his dress ungracefully onto the floor, beckoning to Kravitz to follow him onto the bed. 

"Uh-uh. Not until you complete a sentence." Even as he spoke, he began undressing. he took his time, painfully slowly removing his jacket as he patiently waited for Taako to speak. 

"I thought it was you," Taako groaned. 

"Hmm?"

"I sat on his lap. I mentioned how he had been driving me wild all night, and you too, and how I wanted to come home to fuck because of how hot he was, except it wasn't your lap, it was his, and he was hard, and holy shit," Taako forced all the words out, hoping to move this along faster. 

"Well, that's certainly something," Kravitz muttered, but his eyes were dark now, too. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes with magic and crawled over Taako on the bed. "So, he knows."

Taako whimpered. Nodded. 

"He knows we want to fuck him." Again, Taako whimpered. He was biting his lip now, watching as Kravitz towered over him. Kravitz smiled knowingly. "Taako," he hummed. 

"Krav," he whined back, rubbing his hands down his lover's back. 

"He got hard when you told him." 

This time Taako moaned, remembering how the bulge of that erection - Magnus's erection - had felt on his thigh. "Krav, baby, please fuck me." 

Kravitz was losing his own composure as the words sunk in. _Magnus had gotten hard when thinking of joining them in bed!_ Kravitz leaned down and kissed his lover again, gentler than the frantic kissing of before, but more determined now. Taako's mouth immediately opened up to take in Kravitz' tongue. Their bodies pressed closer together, lips pushing on each other's harder. Kravitz wound his fingers into the intricate updo Taako's hair was in, pulling some strands loose. 

Despite the difference in body temperature, the space between them was already slick with sweat. The longer they made out, the most insistently Taako's hips thrust up, trying to find some relief for his aching erection.

Cold lips traveled down the elf's long neck, stopping to suck on a protruding collarbone. Taako tilted his head back and moaned like Kravitz was sucking his dick and not his neck. The reaper chuckled, murmuring "A bit excited, are we?" into the elf's skin. 

"I swear to all the gods, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm locking you out while I do it myself," Taako threatened, but his words lost their heat as Krav trailed his tongue along the side of his neck. 

"Oh, I doubt you'd do that. In fact, I'd wager that you'd do just. about. anything. to get me inside of you." He punctuated his words with small bites to the base of Taako's neck, pulling another high keen from the body below him. And while his words may have been proven true, Kravitz found himself more eager to move things along than he was willing to let on. "Tell you what, Taako. Get on your hands and knees for me." 

The elf's eyes widened as Kravitz leaned back to give him space. He didn't even have a snarky comment as he flipped over, pushing his ass up invitingly into the air. "Please," he panted, lowering his head between his arms. 

With Taako appropriately distracted, Kravitz settled into position behind him. "I'm gonna open you up, baby, is that okay?" He knew it was, but something deep within him still needed consent. Taako nodded weakly from his current position. 

Taako felt chilled hands grip and massage the globes of his ass. He was expecting a cool finger to touch him in his most vulnerable spot. He wasn't, however, expecting Kravitz's cool tongue flattening against his hole and swiping upwards. Taako's who body jerked as the sensation hit him, whether he was trying to get away or closer he still didn't know. "Holy fuck, Krav," he moaned, finally making the decision to push his ass back toward Kravitz's tongue. Kravitz set a pace then, lapping over the puckered skin until it softened, relaxed, and then he pushed a slick finger into the elf. 

Taako was rocking himself back, trying ineffectively to get _more_ , more of Kravitz's tongue, more fingers, more of Kravitz. It wasn't long before the reaper pushed a second finger past his rim, tongue lapping around the fingers to distract from the small burn of the stretch. He wasn't even aware of the obscene sounds falling from between his lips until Kravitz moaned into his ass, causing Taako to moan louder in return. 

Kravitz crooked his fingers to brush gently across Taako's prostate, causing the elf to jump, moan, and push back on his fingers all at once. He loved when Taako was like this; sweaty, desperate, wanton. His need to get fucked overpowered any need to keep his composure and the reaper felt a heady rush of power to be the one to bring Taako to this debauched state. Except, he wasn't, was he? Two fingers were usually enough prep for Kravitz to fuck Taako without fear of hurting him, but... 

"Look at you, baby. You know Magnus is bigger than me, my love, can you take another finger? Open up enough for Magnus to fuck you?" His own voice sounded foreign to his ears, rough and unusually low. Taako let out another high keen and after a second of consideration,

"Yes." Such a simple word, yet it somehow sounded like a command and a plea all at once. Kravtiz kissed the soft, pale skin of Taako's ass and slowly, very slowly, pushed a third finger inside of the elf. This time his moan was low, ragged, almost sounding broken. Fear made Kravitz pause, about to withdraw his finger when Taako said, "No, don't stop. I can take it. Fuck, Kravvie, Mags is so fucking big. Gonna be so full."

Reassured, Kravitz fingered the elf with three fingers until he was incoherent, begging desperately to be fucked. Who was Kravitz to deny him?

He removed his fingers, causing his lover to whine until he felt the blunt head of Kravitz's cock pressed against his loosened hole. Without tease or preamble, Kravitz gripped Taako's thin hips and pushed himself inside. Taako's fingers turned white with how hard he gripped the sheets, which Kravitz watched with a dazed focus as he began thrusting. Despite the extra stretch, Taako was still mind-numbingly tight around the reaper's cock. 

"Holy shit, babe, you're so beautiful," Kravitz found himself saying, hands leaving hips to roam across miles of skin. He brushed Taako's hair off his neck to lean down and plant a wet kiss there. "I love you so much." He shifted slightly, which was evidently a good idea if the sharp gasp Taako took was anything to go by. "Good?" He asked.

"Good," Taako panted out. "Always. Always so good to me, Krav," Taako moaned, and with that, he shifted so that his weight was being held with one arm, the other moving between his legs to stroke his cock. 

"That's it, my love, you feel so good. You're always so beautiful but especially like this, for me. So beautiful." Kravitz whispered the words into Taako's skin, hips snapping faster into the elf as he chased his own sweet release. He could tell by the fluttering of muscles inside Taako that the elf was getting close. 

"Such a fucking sap," he grit out between his teeth. "Kravitz. I'm close." 

The reaper let out a breathless laugh. "You won't last for shit when your big friend there finally has you riding his cock," he said, unusually vulgar for the purpose of making Taako cum. Taako moaned again, the pitch slightly too high as he neared his release. "That is if you can even take him. You think Maggie's big cock will fit inside you, baby? Stretch you so good?" Taako was keening now, higher and higher as Kravitz thrust faster. "Imagine it, baby, his huge arms holding you down as he pushes his thick cock deep inside--" 

Kravitz got cut off when Taako shouted, his entire body clenching as he was thrown into orgasm. The sudden increase in pressure around his cock had Kravitz coming a few shallow thrusts later, burying himself deep into the elf as he came. 

They stayed like that for a few seemingly endless moments, until Taako grunted and Kravitz pulled out. Taako had barely flipped over before he was collapsed on his back, looking at Kravitz once more before allowing his eyes to slip shut. Kravitz gave him a small smile, whispered _prestidigitation_ to clean them, and lied down beside his lover. "I adore you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss Taako's nose. 

"I know you do. Come here, come cuddle me. I'm not moving for the next century, minimum."

Kravitz did as he was bid, curling up to his lover's side. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, Kravitz hummed thoughtfully. Taako raised an eyebrow without opening his eyes. "I was just thinking. If what you said is true, then perhaps we ought to have a discussion with the unknowing subject of out fantasies," Kravitz mused. 

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Well, if he was hard at the concept, then I reckon he may be interested. Unless this was all talk, and you don't want to invite Magnus into our bed?"

"Ugh, no, I do, shut up. Do we have to talk about it now? You know, back where I'm from, it's courteous to let an elf pass out after you fuck his brains out," Taako whined, flipping over to hug a pillow to himself. 

"Pardon my manners, then," Kravitz giggled, curling behind his boyfriend. "I love you, Taako."

Their rest was short-lived, however, as not even ten minutes later there was a ring from the doorbell. Taako groaned loudly. "Who the actual _fuck_ would be bothering us at this time of night without calling first? Don't answer. Krav, I swear, if you leave this bed I won't let you back into it," he threatened even as Kravitz rose to answer the door. 

"You commented on my poor manners just moments ago, Taako. Besides, I can dress myself much faster than you can." As he spoke, his clothes materialized onto his body. Nothing fancy, just cotton pyjama pants and a soft tee shirt. It was bedtime, after all. "I'll be right back," Kravitz promised, kissing Taako's forehead before going to answer the door. 

Kravitz was immeasurably old, so not much could surprise the reaper these days. So imagine his immediate shock when he opened the door to find a human. His cheeks were flushed. His shirt was unbuttoned and crooked. His hair, even, was sweaty and disheveled. He looked absolutely debauched. 

"I think we need to talk," Magnus said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on tumblr I'm @ drowninginships
> 
> @therakkel on twitter
> 
> Title is from Lose It by Oh Wonder


End file.
